June 2005 Events
June 17 - 19 Taste of Little Italy College St. FREE * June 17, 6:00 - 8:00 pm: Friday Funk featuring the Quartertones Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * June 17 - 19: Barbados on the Water Harbourfront. FREE * June 18, 10am-2pm: The MG Car Club of Toronto 50th Anniversary Distillery District. Car show is FREE * June 18: Highland Creek Heritage Festival FREE * June 19, Noon-5pm: Toronto Cancer Awareness Day Distillery District. FREE * Sun June 19, 2:00: Baseball - Toronto Maple Leafs vs Kitchener Christie Pits. FREE *June 21 Buffalo Jump Peace Walk (Aboriginal Day) Peace Walk from Nathan Phillips' Square to Fort York. Music and stories until 4:00 pm Free admission from noon. Fort York,100 Garrison Road, 416-392-6907 or www.fortyork.ca, www.toronto.ca/museums * June 22, 12:30-1:30pm: Summer Serenades featuring 15 w/ Catarina Cardeal & Mike Siracusa Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * Wed June 22, 7:30: Baseball - Toronto Maple Leafs vs Barrie Christie Pits. FREE *Fri June 24: TD Youth Stage - Humber Contemporary Jazz Workshop TD Centre Events TD Centre *Fri June 24, 6:00-8:00pm: Friday Funk featuring Kush Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *Fri June 24-26: CANCELLED YET AGAIN http://www.caravan-org.com Toronto International Festival Caravan] Once the largest North American cultural festival. Discover Toronto's myriad cultures in a nine-day event full of pageantry, shows, food and drink. 416-856-6482 - moved to Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *Fri June 24, 7:00pm: Franco-Fête 2005 Harbourfront. FREE * June 24-July 3 GREEKTOWN'S SOUNDS OF THE DANFORTH Greektown welcomes the TD Canada Trust Toronto Downtown Jazz Festival . The Alexander the Great Parkette, (at the corner of Logan and Danforth Avenues). Enjoy Happy Hour Series and family strolls on the weekends to listen to fantastic musicians from all over the world. Performances FREE. 416-469-5634 *Fri June 24 - Sun July 3:Toronto Downtown Jazz Festival There are 69 FREE DOWNTOWN JAZZ EVENTS listed here! * Sat June 25 1:30pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: Union Station and the Railway Lands When Union Station opened in 1927, a vast complex of shops, yards, engine houses and turntables serviced the steam locomotives and intercity passenger trains that operated out of Toronto. Heritage Toronto, 416-338-0684 FREE *Sat & Sun June 25, 26 2:00-5:00: Music in the Village of Yorkville Park Christie Goodwin - Woodwind Quintet Village of Yorkville Park FREE *Sat June 25 2:00-10:00pm: Blues for Peace A family day of Roots and Blues music featuring Juno award winning Canadian Blues Icon Jack deKeyzer plus more great bands to be announced. Mel Lastman Square , 5100 Yonge St. FREE *Sat June 25 10:30pm: Canada Dry Festival Of Fire - Greece Fireworks at Ontario Place. $$$ but FREE to view from nearby parks. *Fri June 24-26: CANCELLED YET AGAIN http://www.caravan-org.com Toronto International Festival Caravan] Will it ever happen? 416-856-6482 $$$ *Sat & Sun June 25 & 27, 1 - 10pm: Inti Raymi South American Festival. Incan music and awesome food. 416-782-2953 Christie Pits. FREE *Sat&Sun June 25 - 26: Toronto Int'l Dragon Boat Race Festival Toronto Islands - Centre Island. FREE * Sun June 26 1:30pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk; Water in the City of Toronto Take a raindrop's journey through Riverdale, from where it falls to where it flows into the Don River . Learn about Toronto's sewer system and how landscape and neighbourhoods affect the health of our watersheds. Heritage Toronto, 416-338-0684. FREE * Sun June 26, 2:00: Baseball - Toronto Maple Leafs vs Guelph Christie Pits. FREE *Sun June 26, 4pm: - Cello Voce Toronto Music Garden. FREE *Sun June 26: Boardwalk Bash Harbourfront. FREE * Tue June 28- Sep 4 except Mondays, 8:00pm: Dream in High Park - Much Ado About Nothing 416-368-3110 High Park. PWYC -$15 suggested. *Tue June 28, 8:30-11:00pm: City Cinema outdoor screening of 42nd Street (1933) Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *June 29 to July 11 The Scream Literary Festival $$$ * Wed June 29, 12:30-1:30pm: Summer Serenades featuring Andrea England Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * Wed June 29, 7:30: Baseball - Toronto Maple Leafs vs Hamilton Christie Pits. FREE *Wed June 29, 9pm: Free Flicks - Babe Harbourfront. FREE * Thur June 30, 7pm: - "Moon Mirrored on Water" Faces of the String Quartet, IToronto Music Garden. FREE * July 1, 2, 3: CHIN International Picnic FREE